bon appétit
by jnnfrmrz
Summary: Para ella la repostería no es su fuerte, para él la comida es un martirio. Bella es una estudiante de cocina que esta cursando repostería, Edward el el ayudante del profesor ¿Podrán estas dos almas unirse y ser la mezcla perfecta entre lo dulce y lo salado o serán tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite? tal vez un poco de OCC


**twilight y sus personajes = Stephanie Meyer**

**historia = mía **

**que la disfruten.**

Cuando sabes que haces algo bien, excelente, te frustra cuando otra cosa te sale mal. Bueno, lo digo porque eso me pasa a mí.

Hola soy Bella Swan, actualmente vivo en Seattle, tengo veinte años y estoy estudiando para Chef profesional, quiero especializarme en comida internacional, especialmente italiana.

Los platillos salados son mi especialidad, las carnes, las cremas. Lo salado.

Mi gran suplicio: los postres, me quedan horribles, sin gusto, grises y sin aspecto comestible. Me frustra.

Como todo en la vida, llegó el momento en que tuve que enfrentarme a él, al trimestre de pastelería.

_Tú puedes Isabella. Dominaste el trimestre de pescadería, carnes de caza, contornos, sopas, guisos, un simple trimestre haciendo dulces será pan comido._ Pensé para automotivarme.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la aula/cocina este estaba medianamente llena, aún faltaban más de la mitad de mis compañeros. Me senté frente a una de las mesas de trabajo y esperé a que el profesor, que ya estaba allí, comenzara.

—Bienvenidos al aula más encantadora de todo el colegio _La Saveur de la Vie_. Durante tres meses estarán aquí aprendiendo de postres y manjares que harán a cualquiera muy feliz. Soy Aro Vulturi y yo seré su profesor —Dijo el hombre de pelo negro de unos cuarenta años—. Es una lástima que mi ayudante no pueda venir hasta la siguiente semana, el pobre ha estado enfermo y ha tenido que guardar reposo.

Estoy segura de que ese tipo estaba, como coloquialmente dicen, nadando en la laguna. Apuesto a que su ayudante le seguía muy de cerca.

Como era la primera clase sólo nos presentamos, recibimos el listado de recetas que veríamos, también nos entregó el instructivo con el que trabajaríamos y cuadramos que días serían las clases teóricas y prácticas.

Salí a la calle rumbo a mi apartamento el cual compartía con mis amigos Rosalie y Jasper. Pasé por una cafetería comprando un café y rosquillas y seguí mi camino.

Una vez en mi apartamento comencé a buscar los ingredientes para hacer una sencillísima salsa para unos espaguetis que había hecho la noche anterior.

Me concentré tanto en mi trabajo que no me di cuenta de que mis amigos habían llegado. Y es que cuando comienzo a cocinar se me va el tiempo y no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

—Huele espectacularmente bien —Dijo Jasper revisando la olla donde se cocía la salsa.

—Mi especialidad —Sonreí orgullosa.

—Bien —Comentó Rosalie con una sonrisa, estaba al lado de su hermano.

Cuando servimos la comida comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestro día. Jasper estudia psicología mientras que Rosalie ingeniería automotriz.

Cuando llegamos al postre comenzaron a bromear conmigo por mi falta de gracia para estos. Jasper sacó un tarro de helado y nos sirvió una copa a mí y su hermana. Ellos son rubios, ojos azules facciones finas y cuerpos de infarto mientras que yo, castaña, delgada, sin curvas y torpe. Si a apariencias nos vamos no sé cómo es que son mis amigos, con esos cuerpo podrían ser modelos, arrogantes y egocéntricos modelos de revista. En cambio aquí están, sencillos, divertidos y amigos de una aburrida como lo soy yo.

Luego de eso fuimos a la sala a ver un poco de televisión aunque en mi caso yo preferí leer el instructivo allí mismo en la sala para hacerles compañía a los chicos.

Los siguientes días fueron un poco más de lo mismo el profesor Vulturi nos explicó un montón de cosas acompañadas de varios "¿No es maravilloso?". Horrible.

Como ya estaba por terminar mi carrera decidí buscar trabajo. El problema fue que no había uno restaurante que necesitara cocinero. Tendría que quédame con mi fastidioso trabajo en la tienda deportiva donde actualmente trabajaba.

En esos días casi no estuve con los chicos y tampoco hicimos intento de acercarnos, a pesar de que vivimos en el mismo apartamento. Estaban que colapsaban con tantos exámenes y pruebas, mientras que yo comenzaba un trimestre ellos tenían un semestre completo y como estaban terminándolo tenían la semana llena de exámenes.

En esos momentos era cuando me daba cuenta de que me hacía falta un novio. Estaba sola en el centro de postres esperando que salieran los ponqués rellenos de chocolate. Esa tienda era la mejor de todas en Seattle por lo que tenía entendido la familia se había mudado de Chicago.

—Chica, aquí está tu pedido. Que los disfrutes —Dijo una chica baja, de cabello negro en puntas y facciones de duende, no debía tener más de dieciséis años.

—Gracias y… oye ¿Se acabaron las delicias turcas? —Pregunté mirando el tramo en la hermosamente decorada vitrina donde mi dulce favorito debería estar.

—Oh, no. Lo que pasa es que mi hermano, que es quien las hace, no ha podido. Mi madre no las hace porque dice que esa es la especialidad de él y que a ella no le quedan iguales —Sonrió.

—Bueno, muchas gracias —Curvé mis labios en una sonrisa—. Adiós.

—Hasta luego —Se despidió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Siempre que iba allí me deleitaba y me enfurruñaba por el montón de dulces y manjares, se veían tan exquisitos, tan hermosos, apetecibles… ¡Y mí no me salían! ¡Quedaban feos, simples!

Eso me recordaba que el lunes comenzaríamos a preparar crepes dulces, sinceramente ese profesor creía que estaba dando un curso de repostería en vez de un trimestre. En parte lo agradecía.

Camino a mi apartamento saqué un ponqué y le di un bocado. Eran divinos, los mejores que había probado en mucho tiempo siempre que podía los compraba junto a mis delicias turcas.

Al llegar dejé las cosas en la mesa y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa.

Poniéndome cómoda en el sofá con mis ponqués y una gran taza de chocolate caliente. Encendí el televisor y cambié al canal de cocina.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida pero cuando me desperté estaba en mi cama con abrigada y todo. Obra de los chicos siempre que Rosalie o yo nos quedábamos dormidas Jasper nos llevaba a nuestras camas y Rosalie o yo poníamos cómoda a la otra. Cuando era Jasper quien se quedaba dormido en el sofá le quitábamos los zapatos y le pasábamos una manta. No podíamos dejarlo a la buena de Dios.

Estaba todo oscuro y casi no veía. El reloj despertador marcaba la una de la madrugada y con lo perezosa que era volví a recostar la cabeza de la almohada y volví a quedarme dormida.

Lunes, una treinta de la tarde. Aquí me encontraba yo, esperando frente al aula/cocina a que el profesor llegara. La clase era a las nueve pero me había desocupado temprano y decidí esperar cerca. Saqué mi libro de _Romeo y Julieta_ del bolso y me dejé perder en mi mundo.

—Hola —Interrumpió alguien.

Levanté mi mirada del libro y vi a un típico espécimen hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Me mirada con una sonrisa de idiota esperando que le respondiera.

—Hola —Prácticamente sonó como pregunta.

— ¿Tienes clases aquí? —Consultó.

—Eh… sí con el profesor Aro Vulturi —Dije con una ceja alzada.

— ¿De verdad lees eso? Es tan aburrido —Susurró con una mueca.

_Bueno…_

—Sí, de hecho tú me interrumpiste.

Se quedó un momento callado y cuando estuve a punto de volver a mi lectura volvió a hablar.

—Soy Mike Newton.

—Bella Swan —Me presenté inexpresiva.

— ¿Te gustaría salir un día a pasear? Ir a una discoteca tal vez…

—Gracias pero en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada —Dije tratando de que se diera cuenta de mi rechazo.

Volvió a quedarse callado, esta vez me alejé de él y seguí con mi libro.

Cuando llegó el profesor entramos al aula y nos sentamos en nuestras mesas de trabajo el rubio fastidioso se sentó a mi lado, hice una mueca.

—Chicos, empezaremos a preparar las crepes ¿No es maravilloso? —Exclamó el profesor emocionado.

La puerta emitió un chirrido a lo que todos volteamos. El chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida asomó la cabeza. Tenía el cabello castaño aunque más se asemejaba al cobre, pálido, bonitas fracciones y unos ojos tan verdes y brillantes como las esmeraldas.

Sonrió abiertamente y entró como si nada. Era alto, delgado y tenía una chaqueta blanca de chef sin abotonar, unos pantalones de vestir color negro y lo más cómico de todo unas sandalias Crocs color verde manzana.

Avanzó hacia el escritorio del profesor.

—Buen día profesor —Saludó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Edward! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Dijo él, tendiéndole una mano.

El chico, Edward, levantó la suya pero no se la estrechó, le estaba mostrando algo que, desde mi posición, no podía ver.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Preguntó el profesor con cara de tragedia.

—Hasta mañana, así que no podré ayudar mucho que se diga.

— ¡Ay…! —Soltó Aro con tristeza. De pronto pareció acordarse de nosotros—. Muchachos, este joven es mi ayudante, Edward. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o notificación se dirigen a él que me hará llegar sus opiniones. Preguntas y consultas: con él.

Después de darnos las instrucciones comencé con mi mezcla para mis crepes. Edward se acomodó la chaqueta y comenzó a pasearse por las mesas de trabajo.

Preparé todos mis ingredientes y comencé con la mezcla. Mi decepción llegó cuando Edward pasó por mi mesa y sin ningún permiso metió un dedo en mi mezcla y se la llevo a la boca.

—Oye, chica, creo que te equivocaste. Hiciste la mezcla de las saladas, estamos en repostería —Dijo. Parte de mi mente sabía que lo decía para corregirme, no era un regaño ni nada pero mi lado orgulloso se lo tomó para mal e hizo que hiciera una mala cara—. Tendrás que hacerla de nuevo si quieres puedes llevarte esa mezcla para tu casa para no desper…

Con enfado arrojé la mezcla en el lavaplatos antes de que terminara de hablar y comencé a hacer de nuevo mi preparación. El chico me miró un momento, se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

—Que pesado es —Soltó Mike a mi lado—. Se cree la gran cosa por haberse graduado con honores hace dos graduaciones.

— ¿Y tú en que te quieres especializar?

—No lo sé aun. Pero lo que sí sé es no me voy a graduar de pastelero, eso es para gays o para chicas —Comentó arrogante.

No sé porque mi mente se fue al centro de postres y al chico (el cual no conocía) que hacia mis delicias turcas. No sé porque me decepcionó.

—La pastelería es más para chicas delicadas y lindas como tú.

Hice una mueca y me volví hacia mi lado de la mesa para continuar con mi preparación. Luego de hacer las crepes hicimos una salsa de arándanos y allí pasé la vergüenza más grande del mundo. En vez de echarle azúcar le eché sal ¡sal! Quería llorar.

Me quería morir. El profesor se paseó por mi mesa y miró mi olla, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

—Isabella Swan ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó el profesor. Edward se acercó y al ver mi olla reprimió una sonrisa.

—Me equivoqué de envase —Contesté sonrojada, agaché la cabeza avergonzada.

Una risa como el tañido de campanas me sorprendió, levanté la cabeza y vi a Edward riéndose con fuerza. Me sentí ofendida.

—Ya estamos terminando, lo siento mucho querida pero tendré que reprobarte —Se lamentó el profesor con tristeza.

Caminó hacia Mike y yo dejé de prestar atención mientras tiraba todo a la basura.

—Tranquila, es sólo la primera clase ¿Es tu primer trimestre?

—En repostería sí —Contesté—. ¡Demonios! Esto no se me da. Denme un guiso, una salsa, cualquier comida salada y la hago a la perfección pero dulces…

—Estamos inversamente igual —Sonrió, lo miré extrañada—. Lo salado no es lo mío, no puedo ni freír un huevo pero pasteles, helados, cualquier cosa dulce lo hago.

—Me imagino que debes vivir cerca de tu novia para que te pueda hacer la comida —Rezongué, estaba de mal humor y ningún chico lindo y de dudosa sexualidad, según Mike, me animaba.

—En realidad no tengo novia. Vivo con mis padres y mis hermanos —Sonrió.

—Mmm… —Articulé lavando mi olla— ¿y cómo es que te graduaste con honores?

—Pues… estudié solo repostería y pastelería, así que me salvé.

Miré hacia arriba y mi mirada se fijó en su mano derecha que tenía una vía intravenosa. Eso era lo que le mostraba al profesor.

—Las chicas que se ven delicadas no siempre lo son —Comentó con una sonrisa.

—Y eso lo dices…

—No eres delicada, cuando estabas preparando los crepes lo hacías con brusquedad —Puntualizó con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y a la vez tan irritante.

Le hice una mueca despectiva y dejé de lavar la olla.

No estaba de humor para bromitas.

Cuando salí de la universidad fui directo al centro de postres con la esperanza de que un poco de chocolate me alegrara la tarde.

Al entrar a la tienda el suave olor dulce me invadió, fui hasta el mostrador y espere a que me atendieran. Entonces vi algo que me emocionó en gran medida ¡Delicias turcas!

—Hola chica ¿Qué deseas? —Me saludó la chica de cabellos de punta.

—Buen día. Delicias turcas, por favor —Sonreí.

—Enseguida —Sonrió—. Por cierto, soy Alice. Siempre vienes para acá ¿verdad?

—Sí, es mi tienda favorita.

—Parece que tuviste un mal día.

—Algo así —Dije con una mueca.

—Espérame un momento por favor —Pidió.

Esperé como ella me dijo y me asombró cuando llegó con una bandeja de té con pastas, tetera, tazas y diversos dulces.

—Ven, sentémonos un rato —Animó la chica señalando con la cabeza hacia las mesas.

—Pero…

—Por favor, ha sido un duro día y quiero descansar un rato —Dijo con un puchero.

¡Demonios! Apuesto a que nadie se le resiste a esa mirada. Le seguí hasta una mesa cercana y me senté frente a ella.

—Por cierto soy Bella —Sonreí de vuelta—. Oye ¿Y quién cuidará del mostrador?

—Mi madre —Rió con cuidado.

A pesar de que no conocía a Alice una vez que empezamos a hablar no dejamos de hacerlo hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que había anochecido.

—Hola hermanita ¿Haciendo nuevas amiguitas? —Saludó un hombre alto, corpulento, cabello negro rizado y una bonita sonrisa con hoyuelos.

—Hola Emmett, ella es Bella —Dijo Alice lanzándose a sus brazos—. Mi nueva amiga.

—Mucho gusto Bella —Emmett se dirigió hacia mí con una mano tendida.

—El gusto es mío —Respondí con una sonrisa.

Él se alejó y pasó por la puerta hacia detrás del mostrador. La madre de Alice saludó a su hijo y luego comenzó a regañarlo mientras él tomaba alguno de los dulces de la vitrina.

— ¿Es ese tu hermano, el que hace las delicias turcas? —Le pregunté a Alice.

—Oh, no. Emmett siguió los pasos de mi papá. Es médico. Él es mi hermano mayor. Él que le sigue es quien los hace, es chef repostero, pastelero… uno de esos o los dos —Dijo Alice—. Si mal y no me equivoco debe estar esperando a mi padre.

Luego de eso tuve que despedirme para irme a casa. Cuando llegué a casa Jasper y Rosalie estaban en la cocina preparando algo de comida, menos mal, no tenía ganas de cocinar.

Después de saludarlos fui a mi habitación, me di una buena ducha y me puse mi pijama. Le di les deseé buenas noches a los chicos. Estaba cansada y no quería hablar con nadie. Me dormí de una vez.

Con cada clase con el profesor Vulturi mi humor se hacía peor, Edward no ayudaba mucho, siempre que algo me quedaba mal trataba de reconfortarme, lo cual me hacía sentir peor.

Las tardes me la pasaban con Alice que siempre me hacía reír. Me sorprendí a sobremanera cuando me dijo que tenía veintiún años ¡Veintiuno! Yo que pensaba que tenía quince o dieciséis años. Siempre que podía la invitaba a nuestra casa y pasábamos la tarde hablando, bromeando…

Rosalie fraternizó enseguida con ella, tenían algo en común, les encantaba las compras.

Con Jasper había algo curioso la miraba… extraño. Se miraban, se sonrojaban y cuando hablaban se olvidaban de todos los presentes. Eso señores, es amor.

Alice había estudiado publicidad y por lo general trabajaba sólo en las mañanas por lo que en las tardes ayudaba a su madre en la tienda.

No había tenido oportunidad de conocer a su hermano. Sólo lo quería conocer para felicitarlo por sus delicias turcas.

Cuando le mencioné a Alice sobre el asistente del profesor ella no pudo dejar de reír por mis replicas.

Hoy estábamos haciendo masa de hojaldre para al día siguiente, hacer milhojas. Por lo menos esta si me salía bien, no lo podía creer. Bueno, en gran medida fue por Edward que, cuando el profesor se descuidaba, me ayudaba.

Cuando todo el mundo se marchó yo me quedé a preparar algunas recetas que tenía en mi cuaderno y que esperaba me salieran bien.

Estuve trabajando durante un rato hasta que alguien me apagó la luz.

— ¡Hey! —Chillé molesta.

La luz se encendió enseguida y vi a Edward mirándome con perplejidad, llevaba la chaqueta aun puesta pero sin abotonar, debajo llevaba una camisa azul oscura combinada con un pantalón negro y unas Crocs azul oscuras.

—Lo siento. Pensé que el aula estaba vacía —Se disculpó entrando a la estancia— ¿Qué haces? —Añadió extrañado.

—Estoy tratando de hacer unas recetas. No puedo dejar que una clase me gane —Dije mirando fijamente mi preparación.

—Vas bien —Asintió sentándose frente a mí, metió un dedo en mi mezcla y la probó—. Hasta sabe bien, viniendo de ti pensaba que estaría simple.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y él se estremeció.

—Las mujeres son peligrosas cuando tienen esas miradas —Explicó Edward pegando su mejilla del linóleo de la mesa—. Qué bueno que no eres como mi hermana.

— ¿Cómo?

—Cuando mi hermana me mira así por lo general va acompañado de un golpe. La última vez casi me arroja un cuchillo —Sonrió aunque más me pareció una mueca.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le pregunté preocupada.

—Eh… sí, es sólo un dolor de cabeza —Dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

— ¿Y estuviste toda la tarde así? —Consulté extrañada.

—Todo el día. Amanecí con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Me tomé una pastilla al mediodía pero no se me ha pasado. En casa veré que me tomo —Respondió, su voz se oía cansada.

—Pero en la clase no te veías enfermo. Ahora sí —Dije.

—Estaba distraído, lo cual es algo normal en mí. Permíteme ayudarte, te voy a enseñar mi truco secreto.

—Parece que has hecho muchos.

— ¡Uf! Desde los cinco hago postres, todas las tardes me iba a la casa de mi abuela a ayudarla con una pequeña pastelería que tenía —Sonrió—. Aunque, debo admitir, soy mala boca. No me gusta mucho comer.

—Se nota —Murmuré—. Eres un mondadientes.

—Eso se debe en parte a que me la paso enfermo —Dijo pensativo. Lo miré extrañada, él sonrió un poco—. Gastritis, a veces no puedo comer nada y es cuando tengo que escaparme de mi hermano y de mi padre, los dos son médicos, lo cual, algunas veces, detesto porque casi que hacen debates entre ellos para ver con que me van a torturar.

—Qué suerte tienes —Inquirí con sarcasmo—. Es irónico ¿No? Eres chef y tienes problemas estomacales.

—Y que lo digas. Ahora ¿Seré yo quien hable o tú aportaras algo a la conversación? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Mmm… bueno, este… afortunadamente no sufro de ninguna enfermedad y en la casa de mi madre tengo un gato llamado Memphis —Dije sin saber que decir realmente.

—En ese caso… tuve un perico llamado Rocky —Rió para luego hacer una mueca.

—A mi gato le hubiera gustado cenarse a tu perico —Reí.

—Lo más cómico es que él no aprendió ninguna palabra de mí, las aprendió todas de mi hermano que le enseño malas palabras —Agregó riéndose pero presionándose las sienes.

—Deberías tomar algo —Suspiré mirándolo con preocupación.

En ese momento levantó la mirada hacia la mía y me di cuenta realmente de lo hermoso que era. Sus ojos, su rostro, sus labios…

Quedé impactada por él. Lo que más me impacto fue que mostraba tanta serenidad, cariño y alegría…

—Tierra llamando a Swan —Canturreó con una sonrisa.

—Lo… lo siento ¿Qué decías?

—Que te quedes tranquila que no es nada y que si no vas a meter esto en el horno —Dijo con tranquilidad.

—Eh… si… —Articulé sacudiendo un poco la cabeza—. Este… ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste siendo repostero?

—Bueno… como ya te dije, desde pequeño me gustó cocinar con mi abuela. La familia de mi madre siempre ha sido repostera y yo heredé eso de ellos, mis hermanos no. Lo malo es que también heredé por el lado de mi padre lo de ser pésimo para la comida, no hay una comida que me salga bien.

—A mí en realidad no me gusta la repostería, me gusta comer dulces pero no hacerlos —Rió con fuerza—. Ahora sigue tu relato.

—Cuando le dije a mis padres que quería ser chef, mi madre se emocionó y mi padre me miró extraño —Comentó con una sonrisa—. Pero qué más da, me gusta lo que soy y ellos aceptaron dejarme decidir.

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Qué desperdicio! ¿Por qué los hombres más guapos están dándole vueltas a la laguna? —Exclamé sin darme cuenta.

— ¿Ah? —Exclamó confundido, luego su rostro denotó entendimiento y se puso de un rojo granate– ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy gay? —Dijo avergonzado—. Que Aro lo sea no quiere decir que yo también.

—Perdóname amigo, pero si dices algo como que "me gusta lo que soy" en contexto…

—Sí, sí, te entendí. Ya, hablemos de otra cosa —Dijo aun con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Como… de ti.

—No soy interesante —Bufé—. ¿Eres de aquí?

Me miró por un momento y sonrió derrotado.

—De Chicago nos mudamos a aquí haces unos años…

— ¡Eres un Cullen! —Exclamé sorprendida ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? —. ¡Eres el hermano de Alice!

Sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Entonces ¿Adoras mis delicias turcas? —dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en un café cerca del instituto. Habíamos pedido chocolate caliente y unas galletas.

—Siempre que vas para la tienda estoy en la parte de atrás, en la cocina, excepto la primera semana de clases que estuve enfermo y no me dejaron ni acercarme a la escalera que lleva al negocio. Siempre que vas veo cuando te emocionas cuando mi madre o mi hermana te sirven las delicias turcas y… yo… le exigí que solo yo podría hacerlas, quería… quería que… ¡Arg…! ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? —Exclamó molesto, creo que era la primera vez que lo veía así—. Bella, me gustas.

Abrí los ojos impactada. Espera ¿Qué dijo?

—Desde que llegaste a la tienda una navidad hace unos… dos años, llegaste agarrada del brazo de un chico y saltaste emocionada a su lado al ver los dulces navideños, por cierto los hice yo, y me pediste de todos un poco porque iba a hacer regalos para tus amigos —Dijo sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, recordaba esa navidad había ido con mi ex novio, Jacob—. Desde ese momento cuando ibas a la tienda trataba de atenderte pero siempre se me adelantaban –de pronto quedó pensativo– que cosas, casi siempre era Alice. Decidí esmerarme en lo mío y conformarme con mirarte desde la puerta de la cocina. Cuando Alice me dijo que eres su amiga no pude evitar preguntarle mil y una cosas referentes a ti.

Lo único que podía hacer era pestañear con asombro y sin embargo yo solo pensaba ¿Cómo pudo hablar tantas palabras en un minuto?

—En la clase trate de acercarme a ti y de amistarme contigo pero la repostería te pone de mal humor por lo que siempre salía con, metafóricamente hablando, una patada en el trasero —Suspiró de forma audible—. Te espanté… lo siento yo… hablo en exceso y… y digo las cosas sin pensar…

Su mirada de tristeza me hizo volver a la realidad, se estaba levantando de la silla dejando el dinero para pagar los chocolates y las galletas.

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunté confundida.

— ¿Acaso crees que te voy a dejar pagar? —Respondió con otra pregunta.

—No eso, siéntate —Solté.

Con lentitud se sentó frente a mí con expresión de cautela.

—Yo… no me esperaba esto y… no sé —Dije poniéndome roja—. No puedo decirte que me gustas o no porque… no lo sé.

—Te entiendo… yo me precipite… ¡Demonios! —Profirió con malestar.

—Dejémoslo pasar ¿Sí? —Pedí—. Y… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer las delicias turcas?

—Mi… mi abuela las hacia todo el tiempo fue lo primero que aprendí a hacer con ella y con el tiempo las perfeccioné —Sonrió un poco—. ¿Cómo comenzaste tú?

—Bueno… mi madre es pésima cocinando —Comencé—. Así que cuando tuve edad suficiente hice un curso de cocina, el profesor hablaba con nosotros, me encantaba la pasión con que hablaba de algo ingrediente, el sentimiento que le ponía a la preparación. Me dejo ilusionada con eso.

Me miró con aprehensión y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

—Te entiendo. Mi abuela también era así.

— ¿Ella vive con ustedes?

—Ella… ella murió hace cuatro años —Dijo abatido—. La quería mucho, me había mudado para su casa, ella estaba enferma pero no quería salir allí y como mi madre no podía me fui yo, aparte, mi abuela tenía un carácter muy fuerte y como yo soy un pan de dios no había conflictos —Sonreí por eso—. Todas las noches antes de dormir salíamos al porche a ver los autos pasar. Un día estaba llegando del colegio y encontré a mis padres saliendo de la casa, mi madre lloraba a mares.

—Mis padres habían ido a visitar a mi abuela ese día, la encontraron acostada, muy débil, les dijo unas palabras y se quedó dormida.

Tenía el rostro apoyado en una mano que reposaba sobre la mesa.

—Mi madre me vio y me recriminó que yo no me había dado cuenta de mi abuela, que era un irresponsable. Debía entenderla, era su madre. Cuando se calmó le expliqué que yo la había visto bien, de hecho, me preparó el desayuno y me dijo que esa tarde prepararíamos un pie de limón.

—No pude ir al funeral me sentía muy mal, no lloré a mi abuela, no podía —Sonrió con desgana mientras yo estaba atenta a lo que decía—. Si crees que ahora estoy delgado… en aquella época estaba en los huesos. Hasta que mamá habló conmigo, me desahogué, lloré como nunca en mi vida… —Suspiró aun perdido en el pasado—. Mi abuela me regaló la carrera pagó mi matricula, las mensualidades y un depositó por si acaso reprobaba un trimestre.

Sus palabras eran suaves y tranquilas casi como un arrullo, su voz aterciopelada hacia que me sintiera relajada.

—Lamento mucho lo de tu abuela, no puedo imaginarme lo duro que fue para ti —Dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Fue duro, pero aquí estoy, chef gracias a mi abuela, también tengo trabajo gracias a ella porque es nieto de un amigo de mi abuela y cuando iba a Chicago nos íbamos con mis hermanos a pasear o hacer cualquier cosa, ahora estoy trabajando con él en su restaurante —Comentó.

—Espera. Trabajas en el colegio como su asistente ¿Cierto? —Él asintió—. Y también en su restaurant ¿Cuándo trabajas en la tienda de tu familia?

—En las mañanas —Sonrió.

—Wow… con razón te enfermas tanto, ¿Cuándo descansas? ¿En navidad?

—De doce a cinco de la mañana menos algunos sábados que amanezco con mis hermanos —Dijo con una sonrisa aun plantada en sus labios—. Más que por el dinero, lo hago para tener algo que hacer.

—De verdad te gusta la cocina —Exclamé.

—Pues la verdad es que… sí. Bella, si no te molesta… ¿Podemos dar esta noche por terminada? Ya se me hace tarde para ir al restaurante.

—Ah… sí, claro, disculpa por hacerte tardar —Dije, me sentí mal por haber hecho que se quedara.

—No te preocupes… ¿Vives cerca? ¿Te hecho un empujón a tu casa? —Preguntó sacando su billetera.

—No, tranquilo. No pienses que vas a pagar todo eh… —Farfullé con suspicaz.

Alzó una ceja y caminó hasta la caja con la tarjeta bajo el brazo mientras yo trataba de adelantarlo para pagarlo yo. Casi forcejeamos con la tarjeta pero en un momento de descuido terminó pagando él.

Después de despedirme de Edward caminé hacia el apartamento, pensando en lo que me había pasado. Rosalie no me iba dejar tranquila cuando le contara.

No sé porque me sentí mal por Edward, es decir, se sentía mal, tenía que trabajar y de paso yo lo detuve para que no se fuera. ¿Para qué? ¿No lo había rechazado? ¿Para qué iba a tenerlo allí más tiempo? Cualquiera diría que quería torturar al pobre chico.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar cuando subía las escaleras para ir a mi piso. Era Alice.

—Hola Alice ¿Qué sucede?

—Bella, ¡Wow! Eres la primera chica en rechazar a mi hermano. Por lo general él las rechaza a ellas pero… me da cosita verlo así tan… abatido —Dijo por el otro lado de la línea.

Me sentí mal por eso.

–Alice… me haces sentir mal —Hice una mueca—. Es solo que… no sé… tengo sentimientos encontrados y justamente comenzaron hoy mientras hablaba con él.

—Tranquila amiga, es tú decisión y cualquiera que escojas te entenderé —Emitió Alice podía detectar una sonrisa en su voz. Se me ocurrió algo de improviso.

—Alice ¿Edward ya se fue a trabajar? —Pregunté.

—Eh… no… pero está dormido. Llegó quejándose por un dolor de cabeza y cuando mi madre le preguntó cómo le había ido… pobrecito, siempre que algo va mal suelta toda la sopa cuando mi madre le pregunta que le pasa.

—Oh dios, yo… –hice una mueca ¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí?

–Isabella, cálmate. Él se atiene a las consecuencias, salen o lo rechazan. Además yo creo que está así es por el dolor de cabeza. Edward nunca te echará la culpa de algo, por el contrario, se culpa de todo –algo que tenia Edward y Alice en común era que, cuando se emocionaban hablaban demasiado rápido y era difícil de seguirlos.

–Alice, debo irme hablamos mañana.

–está bien, adiós Bella, cuídate –se despidió Alice antes de cortar la llamada.

Esa noche no dormí tranquila… ¡ni siquiera dormí!

Siempre que cerraba los ojos veía a Edward haciendo muecas, sonriendo, hablando.

Las clases pasaban de manera incomoda, Edward seguía ayudándome pero ya no había el mismo entusiasmo de antes, sonreía muy poco y por lo general estaba distraído.

Un día llegó con la mano vendada por lo que Aro soltó una exclamación de horror.

– ¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó con una nota de dolor en la voz.

–Me eché una olla de agua caliente encima, mi madre iba a preparar caldo para congelar y tenerlo para cuando fuera a cocinar. Pasé por la cocina a buscar algo que comer, me tropecé le di un manotón a la ola cerca del fuego y caí al suelo junto a la olla que me bañó por completo y quedé sentado sobre la mano –medio sonrió Edward– menos mal la acababa de poner y el agua estaba fría aun.

– ¿No te dije yo que ibas a terminar herido? –Le reprochó Aro– anoche casi te quemas con la bandeja del horno. ¡Hoy no vas a trabajar!

–No exageres Aro, estoy bien.

–no es exageración, has estado muy distraído y una cocina no es lugar para alguien así. Hijo, hazme caso, ve a tu casa y relájate, piensa un poco, aclara tu mente. Qué sé yo. Estas extraoficialmente de vacaciones, mañana ven al restaurante por la tarde y hablamos –dijo Aro.

–pero…

–Auf wiedersehen –se despidió Aro, sin dejarlo hablar— sayonara, arrivederchi, au revoir.

Sin decir una palabra más que un resoplido, Edward se marchó de allí, no sin antes sonreírme aunque no llegó a sus ojos.

Y resultó que la herida fui yo ya que a Mike se le ocurrió la gran idea de dejar su morral en el piso. Cuando me moví para llevar mi masa al congelador me tropecé con el morral y rodé por el suelo.

Daño ocasionado: esguince en la muñeca derecha y un porrazo en la cabeza.

Con toda la frustración y aflicción que tenia me dirigí al centro de postre de la familia Cullen por lo que sabía me alegraría el día. Un buen trozo de pastel de chocolate y un café con leche grande y caliente.

Llegué a la caja sin percatarme de mi rededor. Una risueña Alice me atendió y luego de mi pedido, un abrazo y una detallada explicación de cómo me había accidentado me dijo que fuera a una mesa y que ella llevaría mi pedido ya que estaba prácticamente libre.

Con desanimo me senté en la primera silla, y mesa, que encontré y saqué mi libro de _orgullo y prejuicio_ que ya estaba en estado lamentable debido a la cantidad de veces que lo había leído.

–Te vez decaída, Bella ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Alice poniendo mi pedido sobre la mesa.

–No, nada –sonreí un poco.

–Para mí que si pasa pero te dejaré tranquila… por hoy –dijo sonriendo– tengo que contarte algo.

–A ver…

–Jasper me pidió que fuera su novia ¡oh, Bella! estoy tan emocionada –dijo con alegría.

–Me alegro mucho por ti –sonreí– se ven lindos juntos, igual que Emmett y Rosalie.

–A ese par de tontos hay que terminar de juntarlos. Están que sí, que no –replicó Alice– pero es verdad hacemos buena pareja. Igual que Edward y tú aunque no me quieras creer.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si no nos has visto juntos? –este fue mi turno de replicar.

–No hace falta verlos juntos. Ustedes son como la sal y el azúcar, solos se van a los extremos, simples o dulce/salado, depende el caso. Pero juntos… son perfectos –sonrió Alice.

–Tus psicologías con comida me asustan –dije mirándola con… no muy fingido terror.

–Eres mala –lloriqueó para luego cambiar de semblante rápidamente– ¡Edward! ¿Dónde estabas? Mamá estaba preocupada.

Volteé lentamente hacia la puerta por donde Edward había entrado, llevaba su chaqueta blanca colgada del brazo, su expresión era de cansancio pero sonrió al ver a su hermana.

–Hola Alice, Bella –saludó con una pequeña sonrisa– estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad y comprando unas cosas que hacían falta para la casa.

–Ya… ven siéntate con nosotras –dijo Alice palmeando la silla que estaba entre nosotras– iré por té para todos.

Alice se perdió enseguida dejándonos a Edward y a mí en un extraño silencio.

–Este… –comenzó a decir Edward antes de fijarse en mi mano– ¿Qué te pasó?

–Me tropecé con el morral de Newton y me lastimé la muñeca –dije restándole importancia.

–Ese chico me cae mal –bufó Edward.

–A mí también, no hace más que fastidiarme y preguntarme sobre lo que sea, a veces son cosas tan absurdas que lo que me dan ganas es de darle una patada por ese casi inexistente trasero que tiene.

Edward rió con ganas por mi comentario.

–Yo puedo dárselo por ti si quieres –sonrió como no lo hacía en semanas.

–No, está bien. Déjalo, es mejor ignorarlo –sonreí.

–Bella… yo… discúlpame por cómo me comporté en estos días es que… no quería incomodarte.

–Te entiendo y… lo siento –dije sonrojándome.

–No tienes de que disculparte. No has hecho nada –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

Alice llegó con una tetera, tazas y galletas en una bandeja. Para ser pequeña tenía fuerza.

Edward trató de ayudarla pero su hermana miró su mano vendada y luego a él de manera significativa. Fue cuando me fije que íbamos igual, ambos con una mano vendada.

–Edward, mamá dice que ni se te ocurra acercarte a la cocina, ni a la de aquí ni a la de la casa –dijo Alice– estas de vacaciones, que pases por la oficina buscando tu paga y te vayas para la casa.

– ¿Desde cuándo tenemos oficina? ¿Desde cuándo me pagan? –rió Edward.

Alice rió con él.

Cuando uno se divierte las horas pasan rápido y en esta ocasión fue así. Edward y Alice hablaban hasta por los codos y me encontré a mi misma hablando más de lo que regularmente hablaba.

–Alice, te toca hacer la cena –dijo Edward mirándola significativamente.

– ¡Cierto! ¡Oh rayos! No quiero –se quejó Alice– quiero quedarme con ustedes.

–Pero hagamos algo. Yo te ayudo –le sonreí.

– ¿Y tu mano?

–Es la izquierda así que no hay mucho que no puedo hacer, además, estoy acostumbrada a estar accidentada –sonreí.

Ambos me arrastraron, prácticamente, hasta las escaleras que conducían al apartamento.

Era espectacular, los muebles, las decoraciones, todo. Era sobrio pero resaltando el hecho de que ellos tenían mucho dinero. Toda tenía un aspecto elegante pero a la vez tan sencillo y acogedor. La primera estancia a la que entramos fue a un recibidor donde colgamos nuestros abrigos o uniforme, en el caso de Edward y mío. El perchero era una combinación de hierro forjado y cristal verde esmeralda que iban dentro de las siluetas en forma de hoja que era de donde se colgaban las prendas.

Luego pasamos a un pasillo que conducía a las demás habitaciones, pasando por una hermosa sala con muebles de cuero blanco, las mesas y algunos detalles en madera oscura y paredes pintadas de un suave pero llamativo azul.

Llegamos a la cocina, ¡dios! Estaba en el paraíso. Era la cocina más hermosa que había visto. Los gabinetes de color negro y cristal opaco, el tope era de mármol blanco y las paredes de color de la arena. Una inmensa nevera negra pegada a la pared junto a un horno también enorme. Pero lo más bello donde se encontraba la cocina y el fregadero, en medio de la estancia. La cocina vitroceramica negra contrastaba con el blanco mármol y sobre esta una moderna campana. El fregadero amplio y cómodo donde no te importaría pasar horas lavando los platos. También había espacio en la isla para preparar la comida y un hoyo donde echar los desperdicios.

– Que… que hermosa –comenté extasiada.

–Edward se puso igual que tú cuando la remodelaron. Como él estaba de vacaciones papá aprovechó para mandarla a hacer y no le dijo nada a mi hermano. Cuando llegó se puso como loco a saltar por la cocina. Tengo un video por si lo quieres ver –sonrío Alice.

–Alice… –protestó Edward con cansancio.

–Tranquilo, tampoco quiero verlo –le dije a Edward– entonces… ¿qué hacemos?

En la nevera tenían listos unos raviolis que la madre de los chicos había hecho hacia pocos días por lo que solo hicimos una sencilla salsa para acompañarlos, además, preparamos una ensalada cocida con papa, zanahoria, remolacha… iba a ponerle huevo cuando Edward saltó diciendo que a él no le gustaban los huevos.

–Pero si casi todo lo que preparas los contiene. Además, ¿Por qué no te gusta? ¿Acaso es porque salen del trasero de la gallina? –le pregunté con cierta incredulidad.

–No es por eso. No me gusta su sabor –dijo haciendo una mueca– en lo que yo hago esta disimulado.

Reí por lo bajo. Como dice: entre gustos y colores cada quien con lo suyo.

Una vez terminada la comida pusimos los platos en el magnífico comedor de los Cullen. Una mesa de cristal y curvilíneas patas de madera adornaba el centro de la estancia, cuadros de paisajes colgados de las paredes de color azul rey y crema, una estantería con la platería en el fondo de la estancia. La luz provenía de lámparas de pared de aspecto antiguo.

–Huele demasiado bien para que haya sido Alice quien cocinó –oí la voz de Emmett.

–Es cierto –dijo una voz masculina que no había reconocía.

– ¡Papi! –chilló Alice recriminatoriamente mientras salía de la estancia.

Me sentía incomoda por la situación, me sentía como una intrusa.

–Creo… que… yo me voy… –susurré mirando a Edward.

–No seas tonta, quédate –dijo Edward con una sonrisa– a mis padres les gustara conocer a la amiga de Alice.

Sus ojos me decían que quería que fuera algo más para él, que quería presentarme como algo más que una amiga. Pero a la vez su mirada expresaba que se conformaría con eso y que no me acosaría hasta obtener la respuesta que él quería. ¿Cómo unos ojos, bellos y adorables orbes, podían demostrar tanto?

Los padres de los chicos entraron al comedor y sus miradas fueron directamente a mí.

–Papá, mamá, ella es Bella. Bella ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen, los mejores padres del mundo –presentó Alice emocionada.

–Mucho gusto señores Cullen –saludé.

Rubio, hermoso y pacifico eran las palabras que describían a Carlisle Cullen. Solo verlo te llenaba de una paz y una calma que solo podía ser comparada a la que transmitía Jasper en sus momentos de relajación. Al igual que sus hijos era pálido y sus orbes grises como la de Emmett y Alice.

Esme Cullen tenía una tierna y maternal mirada verde esmeralda, igual a la de Edward, su cabello del color del caramelo y una bonita sonrisa con hoyuelos parecida a la de Emmett. Ella me había atendido en varias oportunidades en la pastelería. Pero había cierta reticencia de su parte.

Detrás de ellos estaba Emmett quien me saludó con la mano con energía. Parecía un hiperactivo niño de cinco años.

–El gusto es nuestro Bella y, por favor, nada de señor, señora, señores –sonrió la madre de los chicos– dinos Esme y Carlisle, la formalidad déjala para los empresarios y los arrogantes.

–Está bien —sonreí un poco cohibida.

Ayudé a Alice a llevar las fuentes de comida a la mesa y Carlisle sacó un vino que combinaría a la perfección con la comida. Emmett llenó las copas y entre Esme y Edward sirvieron los platos. Todos trataban de ayudar en algo, aunque fuera una nimiedad.

– ¿Todos se turnan para cocinar? –le pregunté a Alice mientras comíamos.

–Así es. El que no pueda la compra –me respondió–. Pero Edward se salva porque nunca cena aquí porque está en el restaurante de Aro Vulturi.

–Tampoco es que me salvo, porque los sábados y domingos debo hacer el postre de la semana –protestó Edward– como papá es el enemigo de la cocina es el que le toca comprar la de los viernes que es cuando por lo general está aquí ya que tiene guardia la mayoría de las noches.

–Y… Bella, ¿Qué estudias? –me preguntó Esme después de un rato como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Cocina –dije mientras sentía que mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

–Pues déjame decirte que tienes mucho talento, la comida esta exquisita.

–Por favor, no hice nada –dije sonrojándome.

–Claro que sí, hiciste la salsa –me reprochó Alice.

–Y la ensalada –siguió Edward.

–Y el vino –dijo Emmett a lo que todos nos quedamos viéndolo interrogantes– ¡que! Ustedes estaban elogiándola, yo también quería hacerlo.

Nos soltamos a reír por el comentario de Emmett. Como postre Esme sacó un hermoso y delicioso pie de limón el cual nos comimos entre bromas y risas.

–Hijo ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó Esme y todos volteamos a ver a Edward que estaba pálido como un fantasma.

–Sí, no es nada –dijo sonriendo pero me pareció más una mueca.

Toda la familia lo miró con recelo. Preguntándose qué era lo que ocultaba. Pero a pesar de sus caras no comentaron nada más.

Me fijé que negó casi imperceptiblemente cuando Esme le iba a servir el pastel.

–Debo irme. Mis compañeros de piso deben estar preocupados por mí –sonreí apenada– fue un gusto conocerlos.

–El placer fue todo nuestro –sonrió Carlisle– ¿tienes en que irte?

–No –dije tranquila.

–Los chicos pueden llevarte hasta tu casa –sugirió Esme.

–Oh, no. No se preocupen –sonreí– no es muy lejos.

–Está bien. Cuídate cariño y cuando llegues nos avisas ¿sí?

–Claro, yo les aviso –les sonreí tomando mi chaqueta.

Salí de la casa de los Cullen y me dirigí a mi casa.

Había pasado una estupenda tarde en compañía de los Cullen. Sobre todo con Edward y Alice.

Habíamos hablado de todo. Carlisle y Esme eran estupendas personas.

La calle estaba sola pero por lo menos había buena iluminación. Caminé por la calle mientras mi mente no dejaba de pensar en Edward. Es que era tan cariñoso y agradable, además se notaba que quería mucho a su familia.

Al entrar a mi apartamento me di cuenta que estaba completamente solo. ¿Donde estarían los chicos?

Fui a la cocina y me encontré con una nota de ambos diciendo que se habían ido a estudiar a la casa de unos amigos.

Fui a mi habitación a buscar ropa para luego dirigirme al baño. Una vez bañada me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación y a mi cama lista para caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero pensando en el chico de cabellos cobrizos que sin darse cuenta había logrado conquistarme.

Un nuevo día en el salón de pastelería, si no fuera porque iba a ver a Edward mi humor estaría por el piso.

—Buenas tardes chicos por hoy no tendremos clases. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer y lamentablemente no podremos hacer nada hoy —dijo Aro con tristeza.

Salimos del aula en silencio y me dirigía a la salida cuando alguien me llamó:

— ¡Isabella! —era el fastidioso de Mike.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunte de pronto enfadada. Esperaba sinceramente que viera la indirecta: déjame en paz.

—Me preguntaba si querías ir a comer algo —dijo con una sonrisa. No entendió.

—Yo… lo siento Mike ya quedé con… con Edward para salir.

— ¡Oh vamos Bella! ¿De verdad prefieres salir con ese _pastelero_ que conmigo? —remarcó la palabra como si fuera un insulto.

—Sí la verdad es que sí. Él tiene mil veces más neuronas en la cabeza que tú —le espeté molesta.

— ¿Me estas llamando cabeza hueca?

—Yo solo dije tiene muchas más neuronas que tú, nada más. Ahora si me disculpas me voy a la pastelería de _su_ familia.

Con esto me volteé y caminé hasta la pastelería.

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando lo encontré cerrado. Inmediatamente llamé a Alice ¿y si algo les había pasado?

— ¡Bella! ¡Lo siento! no te avisé, se me pasó por alto, he estado todo el día corriendo de un lado para el otro.

—Alice, Alice cálmate ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué está cerrada la pastelería?

—Es que… mamá y yo estamos en el hospital acompañando a Edward —dijo con un deje de tristeza.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —pregunté asustada.

—Bueno… —dijo con fastidio— cálculo en un riñón. Después de que te fuiste se fue para su habitación y cuando mamá fue a ver lo que le pasaba estaba en el baño vomitando, sudando frio y mas pálido que un fantasma. Como siempre le dijo a mamá que la comida le había caído mal y, raro, mamá le creyó.

—Alice, mejor voy para allá y me sigues contando —le interrumpí mientras pedía un taxi.

—Ok —con esto corté y me subí al taxi el cual, después de darle las instrucciones, arrancó.

Alice estaba en la entrada del edificio hablando por teléfono, parecía estar reclamando algo. Cuando yo me acerqué ella ya estaba guardando el celular.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté al llegar a su lado.

—El doctor que va a operar a mi hermano ahora es que se está levantando y tienen tres cirujanos en este hospital y no están ubicables —dijo exaltada.

— ¿Y por qué no tu papá o Emmett?

—Son familiares, no pueden hacerlo —dijo Alice resignada— según papá hay chance para esperar, pero es que verlo así de mal me angustia.

— ¿Está muy mal? —le pregunté preocupada.

—Dice que prefiere romperse un hueso a tener un cólico nefrítico —dijo Alice con una mueca.

Subimos hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Edward. Al entrar nos encontramos con Esme y Carlisle que estaban al lado de la cama. Esme miraba hacia esta mientras Carlisle revisaba el suero.

—Buenas tardes —saludé con suavidad.

—Hola cariño —saludó Esme al verme— Alice, ¿Qué hay del cirujano?

—Nada, ninguno de los tres está localizable y el amigo de papá ahora es que se está despertando.

Esme bufó molesta.

Nos acercamos y fue cuando pude ver a Edward tendido en cama tan blanco como las sabanas. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía verse movimiento tras los parpados, oscuras manchas moradas alrededor de los ojos, una capa de sudor le cubría la frente y los labios fuertemente apretados.

—Por fin pudo dormirse —suspiró Alice.

—Tuve que ponerle un sedante, que me costó un imperio porque no dejaba de moverse —comunicó Carlisle para luego suspirar.

—Mamá, recuéstate un rato ¿sí? —le pidió Alice a Esme quien se veía muy cansada pero no dejaba de acariciar los cabellos de su hijo.

—Aprovecha que está dormido, Esme —le pidió Carlisle tomándola por el codo con suavidad.

Esme se levantó y se sentó en el sofá y Carlisle se acomodó allí con ella, sobándole la espalda. Como no queríamos parecer lamparitas nos salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, la cual estaba sola.

— ¿Me seguirás contando lo de anoche? —le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos con un café cada una.

—Bueno… después que mamá lo dejara tranquilo, se acostó y como su cama se desajusta se oía todo su movimiento desde mi habitación. No me dejaba dormir hasta que se levantó y lo escuché vomitar —dijo Alice con una mueca— ya iba a formarle su pleito cuando lo vi en el piso del baño llorando ¡no veo a mi hermano llorar desde que mi abuela se murió! Llamé a papá y entre Emmett y ellos lo llevaron al auto para traerlo. Cuando llegamos que salió del auto se desmayó, papá dice que eso es normal, el dolor es muy intenso.

Se me había formado un nudo en la garganta. Pobrecito.

Después de tomarnos nuestro café volvimos a la habitación donde Esme y Edward dormían. Alice se acomodó al lado de su madre mientras que me senté en la silla al lado de la cama.

Cuando Alice se durmió, me quedé viendo a Edward dormir, era un sueño agitado, una mano siempre estaba presionando el costado que le dolía. Ya no tenía medicamento pasando por la vía por lo que el fino y flexible tubo estaba recogido y solo quedaba el catéter en la mano sana de él.

Como no tenía nada que hacer decidí jugar con mi teléfono… hasta que una curiosa pregunta se atravesó por mi mente. Abrí el buscador en mi celular y tecleé: cólico nefrítico. Una vez que cargó entre en la página Wikipedia:

_Cólico nefrítico o cólico renal agudo es un dolor repentino de gran intensidad que se produce generalmente por la presencia de cálculo en el conducto que va desde los riñones hasta el tracto urinario cercano a la uretra…_

…_comienzan a sentir un dolor intenso en forma de cólico en la parte inferior de la espalda y que se va extendiendo hasta la vulva, en las mujeres, y hasta los testículos, en los varones…_

Hice una mueca de dolor. ¡Pobrecito! Debía ser horrible el dolor que sentía.

Observé su frente perlada por el sudor así que con un pañuelo que tenía en mi bolso se la sequé. Me arrepentí de haberlo hecho; Edward abrió los ojos con pesadez y sus verdes ojos resaltaron entre sus oscuras ojeras.

—Siento haberte despertado —le susurré apenada.

—No importa —su voz sonaba ronca y quebrada, hizo una mueca— De todas maneras ya el sedante está dejando de hacer efecto. Me duele mucho y, mamá se asombrara por esto, tengo hambre ¿no han podido encontrar un cirujano?

—Hasta donde yo sé, había uno que se estaba despertando cuando yo llegué pero no he sabido mas nada —informé.

Cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor. Sin saber porqué comencé a acariciar sus cabellos, húmedos por el sudor, como una manera inútil de apaciguar el dolor que sentía. Él volvió a abrir los ojos y me miró con ternura antes de sujetar mi mano con delicadeza y llevarla a sus labios para besarla. Mis mejillas se tiñeron al instante.

—Gracias por estar aquí, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí —sonrió aunque podía ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

—Edward… yo… —tenía que decirle lo que mucho me había costado darme cuenta. Me gustaba.

La puerta se abrió de pronto haciéndome saltar de mi asiento. Alice y Esme se despertaron.

—Ya llegó el cirujano, están preparando el quirófano y en un momento suben —informó Carlisle acercándose a Edward y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Por fin —susurró Edward con alivio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Carlisle, Esme se volvió hasta estar al lado de su marido y acariciar los cabellos de su hijo.

—El dolor aumenta a cada momento —contestó Edward y el poco color que había recuperado con el descanso se había esfumado.

Alice y yo nos manteníamos alejadas observando todo.

—Hijo ¿no estás nervioso? —preguntó Esme preocupada.

Edward asintió y se removió un poco en la cama lo que ocasionó que soltara un quejido.

Al parecer las horas en este hospital eran extremadamente largas o el quirófano llevaba años en desuso y debían limpiarlo a la perfección porque aun no llegaban a buscar a Edward quien con cada minuto se sentía peor.

Estaba todo tembloroso, sudado y continuamente quejándose. Esme estaba angustiada y no dejaba de susurrarle a Edward palabras que no llegaban a mis oídos. Carlisle estaba constantemente monitoreándolo mientras murmuraba maldiciones en contra del equipo que debía llevar a Edward al quirófano.

Por otro lado Alice y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas en el sofá, era lo más que podíamos hacer para no estorbarle el paso a Carlisle.

—Edward, cariño, me… me estas lastimando —exclamó Esme de pronto haciendo que todos la miráramos.

Edward tenía sujeta a su madre por el antebrazo con mucha fuerza, la mandíbula la tenía fuertemente apretada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su rostro era una mueca del más profundo dolor.

Carlisle rápidamente se acercó a su esposa y le abrió la mano a Edward para liberarla de su agarré.

—Hijo, cálmate, sé que duele como los mil demonios pero tranquilízate —le pidió Carlisle tomando su mano.

—Me duele mucho —lloró Edward.

Mi corazón se quebró al oírlo y me encontré, al igual que Alice y Esme, llorando en silencio. Mi amiga me abrazó buscando apoyo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba casi respirar.

—Papá, por favor, por favor —susurraba Edward.

—No puedo, hijo, en cualquier momento vienen para llevarte al quirófano —dijo Carlisle el dolor de su hijo estaba reflejado en sus ojos— Alguien llame a Emmett, él está con el cirujano y su equipo.

Alice enseguida sacó su celular y marcó el número de su hermano.

— Emm… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tardan? —Dijo Alice con voz quebrada— Si… ok —cerró su celular y miró a Carlisle— están en el ascensor.

Poco después entraron un camillero y el mayor de los Cullen. Rápidamente quitaron los seguros de la cama y Emmett colgó un suero mientras Carlisle le ponía un nuevo catéter a Edward quien no dejaba de revolverse incomodo.

Cuando se llevaron a Edward nosotros nos quedamos allí sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Vayamos al cafetín por algo de comer —nos aconsejó Carlisle quien tenía a Esme abrazada por los hombros.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos al cafetín y Carlisle se encargó de pedirnos algo de comer. Cuando regreso traía consigo dos almuerzos y una bandeja de papas fritas.

—Me imaginé que ya habías almorzado, querida, así que te traje papas fritas nada mas ¿está bien? —me preguntó Carlisle poniéndolas frente a mí.

—Sí, no hay problema. Gracias —le sonreí.

—Por nada, hija —me sonrió de vuelta antes de dirigirse a su familia— Aquí tienen lasaña y ensalada cesar para mis princesas.

—Gracias —sonrieron tenuemente las dos.

—Querida, aquí tienes hielo para el brazo —dijo Carlisle tendiéndole una bolsita de hielo envuelta en un pañuelo.

—Gracias amor —sonrió Esme tomando la compresa.

El pálido brazo de Esme aun tenía los dedos de Edward marcados en la piel, se veía inflamado y estaba segura que le quedaría un cardenal.

—Carlisle, ¿usted no va a comer? —le pregunté al ver que no había traído nada para él.

—De alguien debía salir la falta de apetito de Edward ¿no? —Sonrió— En momentos como este no puedo comer, no me da hambre.

— Papá ¿Cómo es la operación de Edward? —preguntó Alice.

—Se hace una pequeña incisión en la espalda y se introduce un… aparato que especial con el que se localiza y se extrae el cálculo —explicó Carlisle.

— ¿Cuánto sería el tiempo de recuperación? —preguntó Esme.

—Aquí en el hospital dos o cinco días dependiendo cómo evolucione y en casa pues todo el que quiera, igual, está de vacaciones.

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? —pregunté tímidamente con una mueca de desagrado.

—Por supuesto, querida —me sonrió Esme.

Después de comer nos fuimos a la habitación a esperar que trajeran a Edward. Carlisle se fue a la sala postoperatoria a esperar allí y hablar con el doctor. Creo que era el que más ansioso estaba.

Entre Alice y yo distrajimos a Esme, se veía muy cansada pero se negaba a descansar hasta que Edward estuviera en la habitación. Hablamos de todo un poco y la hicimos reír y despejarse.

Era asombroso como con una noche Esme me tratara como si me conociera de toda la vida. Eran una familia esplendida y se veía a leguas que se querían mucho.

Carlisle entró por la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya lo traen —dijo abrazando a su esposa para reconfortarla— Ahora, no lo dejen hablar mucho, aun está aturdido por la anestesia y debe descansar así que, Alice, cálmate.

—Pero ¿Qué…?

—Te conozco hija. De seguro vas a estar revoloteando por toda habitación, hablando hasta por los codos y no vas a dejar que descanse —le reprochó Carlisle pero siempre sonriendo.

—Mentira —dijo Alice haciendo un puchero, pero fue a abrazar a su padre— Bella, ven aquí —agregó Alice extendiendo un brazo con la idea de agregarme al abrazo. Los abracé gustosa.

Después que trajeran a Edward, Emmett se quedó con nosotros ya que había terminado su guardia. Varias miradas reprobatorias por parte de su padre hicieron falta para que Alice se quedara quieta.

Edward nos miraba atolondradamente divertido antes de quedarse dormido entre el escándalo que estaba haciendo Alice mientras jugaba a las luchas con Emmett. Carlisle negaba con la cabeza con resignación, mirando a sus hijos.

—Ya —dijo levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentado junto a Esme— La hora de visitas está por terminar y Esme necesita descansar.

Carlisle se quedaría acompañando, y cuidando, a Edward esa noche. Ya que había pedido permiso para no trabajar al siguiente día. Esme tenía que abrir la tienda y Alice ayudarla por lo que debían descansar, Emmett había trabajado todo el día, estaba cansado.

—Mañana me puedo quedar —anuncié— Solo tengo clases a las dos.

— ¿De verdad no te molesta? —me preguntó Esme.

—Para nada —le sonreí.

—Muy bien, entonces yo te haré el relevo —sonrió Emmett— Bueno chicas, vamos, tengo que dejar a Bella en su casa y estoy cansado.

Después de despedirnos de Carlisle salimos de la habitación para irnos hasta un bonito Mercedes Benz negro.

Emmett iba de chofer y Esme de copiloto por lo que Alice y yo íbamos en el asiento de atrás.

—Edward se alegrará cuando te vea mañana —murmuró Alice.

—Lo sé —dije sonrojada.

—Algo me dice que si mi hermano se te declara otra vez no esperaras para besarlo —canturreó Alice en un murmullo.

—Tal vez… —reí tontamente.

Alice sonrió y me abrazó con emoción.

—Sabía que pasaría… cuñis.

Me levanté temprano para alistarme e ir al hospital. Estaba nerviosa y contenta por ir.

Metí en mi morral un libro, mi reproductor, unas galletas y un suéter por si la habitación estaba muy fría.

Cuando salí de mi habitación, Rosalie y Jasper estaban allí preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días chicos.

—Buenos días Bella —saludaron los dos mientras Rosalie cortaba fruta y Jasper vigilaba las crepes para que no se quemaran. A él le quedaban mejores las crepes dulces que a mí.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

—En realidad sí. Ayúdanos a entender que es todo ese caos que tienes con el hermano de Alice y Emmett. Te lo tenias bien calladito —soltó Rosalie indignada.

—Bueno… yo… —boté todo el aire en un suspiro y volví a inhalar— Edward es el asistente de mi profesor de repostería y también el hermano de Alice y Emmett…

—Lo sabemos —dijeron al unísono, luego Rosalie agregó— Lo conocimos una vez que fuimos a comer con los chicos a su casa y Alice nos contó.

—Bien… —dije malhumorada— El punto es que cuando se me declaró yo tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a él y… lo rechacé…

— ¿Qué? ¿A ese papito hermano de Emmett? —Chilló Rosalie sorprendida, enarqué una ceja— No soy ciega como para no darme cuenta que es todo un bombón —me reprochó.

—Deja que siga hablando, Rose —le reprochó a su vez Jasper.

—La cosa es que no dejo de pensar en él y en fijarme de lo lindo y tierno que es… me enamoré de Edward —dije acongojada— Hoy me voy a quedar con él para cuidarlo.

— ¡Hola enfermera! —aulló Jasper como los hermanos Warner de _Animaniacs_.

—Alice me dijo que estuviste toda la tarde con ellos y que no quitabas los ojos de Edward —picó Rosalie haciendo que me sonrojara.

Salí a la calle a las seis y media de la mañana con mi morral en los hombros, mi chaqueta semidoblada en mi regazo y una pequeña viandera con desayuno y café para Carlisle.

Tomé un autobús para llegar al hospital, el paisaje urbano pasaba con rapidez pero para mí era peor que ir en el lomo de una tortuga. Estaba ansiosa por verlo, por hablar con él, por decirle que su amor era correspondido, que yo también lo quería.

Una vez dentro del hospital me dirigí a la habitación de Edward y con suavidad la toqué antes de entrar.

Carlisle se encontraba al lado de la cama revisando la bolsa de suero y acomodándole la almohada a un muy dormido Edward.

—Buenos días Carlisle —saludé, él volteó a verme con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Buenos días Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Muy bien, gracias ¿y usted y Edward?

—Bien, anoche le ayudé a levantarse y ya está tomando líquidos.

—Eso suena a que no durmieron mucho —le sonreí.

—Él durmió más que yo. Mientras él estaba dormido yo peleaba con las enfermeras porque no le habían puesto el primer antibiótico y nada para el dolor.

—Sí, eso lo puedo notar. Hoy es usted quien tiene ojeras. Por cierto, le traje desayuno y café.

—Gracias Bella, eres un encanto —dijo Carlisle con alegría.

—Yo también quiero desayuno y café —murmuró Edward sobresaltándome.

Carlisle rió por lo bajo.

—Sigue dormido, es solo que tiende a responder cuando lo está.

Sonreí fijando mi vista en el pálido semblante de Edward.

Le serví el desayuno al padre de Edward y mientras él comía fui al filtro que estaba en el pasillo a llenar la jarra que había en la habitación. Una vez lista volví a la habitación y la dejé sobre la mesa auxiliar.

—Está muy sabroso Bella, gracias por salvarme de los horribles emparedados del cafetín.

—Por nada. Yo siempre que me desvelo trato de esforzarme en que la comida esté sabrosa, por lo menos para compensar la falta de sueño —le sonreí— Me imagine que se desvelaría por lo que le traje desayuno para que la comida de aquí no le amargara el día.

—Ya veo porque le gustas —sonrió. Abrí los ojos como platos. Él rió un poco— Es difícil que Edward oculte algo y más cuando son líos de faldas. Con una pregunta de nosotros ya se encuentra contando todo con pelos y señales. Créeme que llegué a hartarme de tanto que hablaba de ti y de lo mal que se sentía porque por más que lo intentaras las recetas no te salían bien.

Sentí un calor apoderándose de mis mejillas, apenada por todo lo que me estaba diciendo Carlisle.

—Bueno, como dicen: ya comí, ya bebí, ya no estoy a gusto aquí —sonrió levantándose del sofá—. Bella dale toda el agua que quiera, jugos naturales también, leche nada, comida nada a menos que venga el doctor y te lo diga. No puede levantarse solo de la cama por lo que deberás ayudarlo.

—Suerte que es delgado.

—Y ya verás. Pierde kilos más rápido que ganándolos —suspiró Carlisle— Mucho descanso y pendiente con los medicamentos. En la mesa están los horarios para que cualquier cosa vayas a reclamar.

—Sí señor.

—Gracias cariño.

—No hay de qué.

Después de despedirnos Carlisle se fue, revisé y memorice los horarios para luego sentarme en el sofá y sacar mi libro con la intensión de distraerme un rato.

Las enfermeras entraron al poco rato para cambiar administrarle los medicamentos, me taladraban con la mirada antes de salir refunfuñando mientras yo las miraba sin comprender.

La señora de limpieza también entró y después de limpiar el piso y el baño salió sin decir una palabra.

—Buenos días —saludó una voz ronca y adormilada.

—Muy bueno días ¿Cómo te sientes? —le sonreí acercándome a él.

—Bien, aun cansado pero bien —me sonrió.

Le ayudé a sentarse pero tuve que sostenerlo porque se mareó. Cuando se recuperó se levantó apoyado en mi hombro.

—Discúlpame por las molestias que te estoy causado —dijo acongojado.

— ¿Qué molestias? —Le sonreí— Si pedí quedarme contigo es porque no me molesta ¿no crees?

— ¿En serio? —preguntó casi hace un puchero estilo Alice.

—Claro.

Con cuidado entró al baño mientras yo acomodaba la cama para cuando volviera a acostarse.

— ¿Bella? —me llamó con voz temblorosa abriendo la puerta.

Preocupada entré para verlo pegado a la pared con una clara expresión de pánico y su mirada puesta en el retrete cuya agua estaba medio anaranjada. Al principio me asusté también, eso quería decir que algo había salido mal en la operación. Pero entonces recordé a la señora de limpieza y su frasco de desinfectante que era de ese mismo color. No puede evitar reír mientras Edward me veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—No te preocupes. La señora de limpieza vino antes que te levantaras y eso es desinfectante ¿no te diste cuenta cuando entraste?

—No… —dijo apenado pero a la vez aliviado.

Lo dejé solo para que terminara de asearse todavía riéndome.

Cuando salió se acostó con cuidado en la cama quedando semisentado.

Pasamos la mañana charlando y riéndonos de la… pequeña anécdota con el baño. La cual ruborizaba a Edward.

No recibió visitas, aunque sí muchas llamadas y mensajes. A todo quien le llamaba le pedía que no fuera que estaba bien y que no hacían falta las visitas.

Las enfermeras entraban y salían para ponerle los medicamentos o para la cura de la incisión. Todas me miraban con ganas de asesinarme.

—Edward… yo… —susurré bajando la mirada a mis pies— Yo… te quería… te quería decir que si… si me gustas… solo que no me había dado cuenta…

Escuché su risa y alcé la vista enfurruñada.

—Lo siento, es que estoy feliz —dijo una riéndose— Aunque… ¿no será que me quieres hacer sentir bien porque estoy convaleciente?

—Para nada, mis sentimientos estaban revolucionándose desde horas antes que te me declararas. En ese entonces estaba confundida.

—Te creo —me sonrió— entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Pues… —dije acercándome a él antes de sonreírle— sí —conteste besándolo.

Sus labios eran embriagantes, sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos con dulzura y su calor me hacía sentir en casa.

—Bueno, ya sé que no me quedan esperanzas —dijo alguien haciendo que nos separáramos, avergonzados— Con razón no querías que nadie te viniera a visitar, te estabas controlando a Isabella, pillo.

— Yo, este… yo —si no fuera porque estaba igual de avergonzada que él me hubiera reído de su cara, roja como una grana, tal vez tan roja como la mía— ¿Cómo estas, Aro?

—Eso debería preguntar yo, pero veo que no hace falta. Muy bien, algo desilusionado pero bien —contestó Aro— Así que por ella es que estabas tan distraído… debí imaginármelo, eres una linda chica, Isabella, hasta yo puedo darme cuenta y tienes suerte en encontrar un hombre como Edward.

—Soy consciente de lo último, profesor —dije aun avergonzada.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Dime Aro. Y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo te tendrán aquí?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea, después que me operaran estuve despierto un rato y después me quedé dormido como hasta las nueve de hoy —respondió Edward.

—Ya… bueno chicos, no quiero molestarlos mas así que me voy, cuídense, saludos a todos y… ¡ah, sí! Isabella no hace falta que vayas hoy. Yo tampoco voy estoy arreglado un papeleo del restaurante que ya se venció.

—Ok, gracias Aro.

—Por nada querida, adiós tortolitos —salió agitando la mano.

—Eso… fue raro —dije aun mirando hacia la puerta.

—Si, pero así es Aro.

Lo miré a los ojos que brillaban estrellas, él a su vez me miraba con ternura, cariño, amor…

—Te quiero —susurró.

—Yo también te quiero —susurré antes de pescar sus labios con los míos.

—Gracias a todos por venir —comenzó Edward con una copa de champagne en la mano— Cada uno de ustedes fue de gran apoyo para esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas. Este ha sido uno de nuestros más grandes sueños y hoy se está cumpliendo, mucho más fantástico de lo que, por lo menos yo, pude una vez imaginar.

Miré a Edward que estaba tan feliz como yo con su traje de etiqueta, su pálida piel aunque un poco verdosa ya que los nervios lo tenían mal con la gastritis. De reojo me miró y sonrió aun más.

—Hoy comienza una nueva experiencia, llena de altibajos, espero que más altos que bajos, pero sé que resolveremos cada problema al que nos enfrentaremos —dijo aun con esa sonrisa plasmada en sus labios— Gracias nuevamente y espero que disfruten de la cena inaugural de nuestro restaurante: _Bon appétit_. La cual cocinó con mucho esmero y cariño nuestra chef principal y mi esposa: Isabella Swan.

Todos los presentes rompieron en abrazos mientras nuestros mesoneros salían de la cocina con los platos.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —susurró Edward antes de marcharse disimuladamente. Rodé los ojos antes de sentir que alguien tiraba de mi pantalón.

— ¿Por qué papi huyó? —me preguntó nuestra pequeña de cinco años.

—Porque papi se siente mal —le sonreí poniéndola en mis piernas.

Esme y Carlisle me miraban interrogantes por lo que disimuladamente les dije lo que pasaba, ellos rodaron los ojos.

Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett que estaban en otra mesa se percataron de la salida de Edward y de mi silenciosa explicación.

Emmett y Rosalie se casaron poco después que Edward y yo. Un día se perdieron y al otro irrumpieron en mi casa muy sonrientes y mostrando sus anillos de matrimonio. Se casaron en Las Vegas. Habían estado peleados porque Emmett había olvidado su aniversario de novios y después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado, y aun con ese desenfreno, se fueron a la cuidad del pecado y se casaron allí sin que nadie más supiera.

La boda de Alice y Jasper fue más al estilo de ella, vestido blanco vaporoso, flores por todos lados, catedral imponente, el camino hacia el altar, la recepción, el hermano borracho contando cosas vergonzosas de la novia (Emmett. Edward no pasó por eso porque no podía beber como en casi todas las fiestas que celebrábamos), la partida en coche con las latas golpeando detrás, el auto adornado y con el "recién casados" escrito en el cristal trasero.

Alice había tenido a Edward al trote con el pastel y los tentempiés dulces para la celebración. Lo tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso, lo llamaba a todas horas, lo insulto un par de veces y destrozó una torta que Edward estaba decorando para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Alice fue la típica novia neurótica. Menos mal yo tenía cinco meses de embarazo y toda la familia se negó rotundamente por más caritas que hizo Alice.

Edward y yo nos habíamos casado dos años después de hacernos novios y un año y medio después había nacido nuestra hija Renesmee.

Nuestra boda fue más sencilla, Aro nos prestó su restaurante, tenía una magnifico jardín donde hicimos la ceremonia y en el local, la recepción. Mi vestido era sencillo pero precioso y mi marido derramó su vino en este poco antes de irnos. Hicimos mucha comida y todos quedaron contentos.

Ese día estábamos inaugurando nuestro propio restaurante, habíamos trabajado muy duro para lograrlo. Carlisle y Esme compraron el pequeño edificio de dos plantas que queríamos (al frente de la tienda) y nos alquilaban la parte del local, el piso de arriba era nuestra casa y nos lo habían regalado como obsequio de bodas.

Entre Edward y yo reunimos para las remodelaciones, lo más sencillos lo hacíamos nosotros cuando podíamos mientras que lo demás contratábamos a gente para que lo hiciera. Poco a poco el restaurante fue agarrando forma.

Renesmee estaba pendiente de su padre miraba hacia los baños esperando que apareciera.

Renesmee era la combinación perfecta entre Edward y yo. Sus rizos castaños cobrizos hasta mitad de la espalda, mis ojos los cuales Edward decía que parecía chocolate fundido, pálida y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Le encantaba estar con su abuela Esme y ayudarla a preparar postres y comidas. Alice y Rosalie la tenían consentida, era su Barbie humana. Mientras que con Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper se divertía paseando por la ciudad, yendo al parque o al zoológico.

Mis padres, sentados en la misma mesa que mis suegros, estaban prendados de ella y siempre que venían de visita jugaban con ella hasta el cansancio.

Era una niña muy vivaz y siempre estaba pendiente de lo que Edward y yo hacíamos en la cocina, siempre que podía nos ayudaba.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, papi? —preguntó mi hija sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, cariño, no te preocupes —le sonrió mientras se sentaba en su silla— Discúlpame, amor, por no probar tu comida, no tengo apetito y no creo que mi estomago lo soporte.

—No hay problema —le sonreí poniendo mi mano sobre la suya y entrelazando nuestro dedos.

—Ven, pequeña, deja que tu mami coma —dijo Edward alzando a nuestra hija para ponerla en su regazo.

—Y dime chef pastelero ¿Qué nos preparaste para hoy que te fuiste a la tienda y no me dejaste entrar?

—Preparamos… —Edward le tapó la boca a nuestra hija antes de susurrarle al oído— cierto… ya verás mami, te va a gustar.

Después que la cena pasó los mesoneros volvieron a salir para llevarse los platos y traer consigo platos más pequeños con cubitos dulces de colores con una capa de polvo blanco. Sonreí abiertamente mirando a mi marido.

— ¿Aun te gustan mis delicias turcas? —me sonrió antes de besarme los labios castamente mientras nuestra hija soltaba un _¡asco!_ Haciéndonos reír.

—Definitivamente, me encantan.

_Fin._


End file.
